Forbidden
by Love Your Kiwi
Summary: Their love was forbidden, it was wrong. [lime.YukiKyou]


**Warning. **Boy love and some violence. Don't like it, don't read it. Also contains spoilers up to chapter 97.

**Disclaimer.** I don't own the characters of Fruits Basket.

**Note.** This was written for the community—1sentence—on Livejournal. The point is to write 50 sentences—one per theme—about a pairing to tell a story. I bolded the words from the theme set I used (Epsilon), just so you can see what words I was basing my writing off of.

**.x.**

40. Even before they were aware the other existed, outside of the New Year's gatherings, their **history** was written in the stars.

03. Their **younger** years were spent growing up separately, one completely oblivious to the life of the other.

23. Yuki spent his **childhood **locked away while Kyou was allowed his freedom.

01. A great cosmic plan had already been set into **motion** for the cursed cat and the abused rat.

26. Years would past before the pair would say **goodbye** to the Sohma main house.

33. As Yuki stepped out onto the sidewalk, he swore to **never** again step foot within the Sohma walls.

48. But as he made his promise, someone inside the compound gave an oath that she would have her **precious** Yuki once he graduated and learned how cruel the outside world could be.

41. Kyou strived for power as he trained, to gain some semblance of control over his emotions so that he could triumph over his cousin.

22. It was downright **maddening** how Yuki could stay so calm and composed as he fought with his fiery cousin.

37. **Time** flowed steadily on, the seasons melting into one another, the trees bearing witness to the hesitant friendship that was blossoming.

35. The event itself was **sudden**; there was absolutely no warning, before their violence morphed into a bloody lip-lock.

11. Everything else was a **blur** of passion, sweat and noise.

06. By no means could it be considered **gentle**; the act was fueled by a hatred that was actually quite the opposite.

21. After the fact, when each was in their respective rooms, the words "you're such a **fool**" echoed in their minds.

27. Kyou **hid** in his room for days afterward, snapping at everyone who drew near.

31. To make himself forget, Yuki threw himself into his schoolwork so that his reality faded away as he poured over his **books**.

44. As the days ticked by, a **wall** formed between them, built with that same passion coupled with fear.

29. Mutually, without a spoken word, they agreed that this was the **safest** alternative.

43. What if their **god** found out what they had done?

18. On a hot summer day, months after the episode, a letter arrived at Shigure's home that caught both Kyou and Yuki's **attention**.

14. It wasn't a request, there was no please and thank you; it was a harsh **command** to be in their god's presence that very evening, no excuses.

12. The silence was deafening as they **waited**, kneeling on the tatami mats, their shirts sticking to the sweat that trickled down their spines.

25. **Shadows** crept along the mats as the sun set over the city, and still the rat and cat kneeled patiently, not daring to speak a word 'least their god be listening nearby.

32. A bead of sweat trailed down Yuki's brow, lingering for a moment before splashing into his **eye**.

17. He blinked rapidly to clear his **vision**, looking out of the corner of his eye once the stinging eased at his cousin, who was possibly even edgier than he was.

50. Kyou tried to make his mind **believe** that this was merely a social call; that his god was clueless as to what had transpired between himself and his lavender cousin.

38. Light **washed** over the room as the door slid open, revealing the silhouette of the Sohma god.

36. For a moment, Yuki and Kyou both **stopped** breathing, their heartbeats ringing loudly in their ears as their god took her sweet time stepping into the room, her bird following close behind to flip on the lights.

19. Akito's eyes locked with Kyou's first, piercing straight through him to where his cursed **soul** lay.

02. An unexpectedly **cool** breeze filtered through the open door, causing Akito to whirl, snapping at Kureno, "Shut that damn door! I'm freezing."

09. Turning back to her prey, Akito grinned, "Ah, Yuki-kun. My sweet **king**, I hope all is well?"

15. Her black eyes shifted to Yuki, seeming to grab **hold** of his heart and squeeze as he choked out, "Nothing out of the ordinary, Akito-sama."

28. It was then that their **fortune** ran out as Akito screamed, "Liar! I know what filthy things you've done! Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

47. Yuki tried to apologize, his tongue stumbling over the words, but his attempt did more **harm** than anything.

34. Akito moved closer to the rat, her voice taking on a sweeter tone as she **sang** under her breath.

10. "It's time that you **learned** your lesson, Yuki-kun," she whispered in his ear before grabbing a handful of hair, yanking almost desperately at the lavender strands.

49. A **hunger** flashed in her ebony eyes, one that had lain dormant since Yuki's moving out, causing the teen to shudder.

45. Frail hands undid the buttons on Yuki's shirt, leaving him half-**naked** as the fabric pooled on the floor, "Kureno, bring me the whip."

08. A **thousand** needles of pain lanced through his supple body as the leather bit into his flesh.

24. If he had been six again, he would have cried out; **now** he refused, pearly teeth sinking into his lower lip to keep the half-scream from escaping.

16. "Don't you understand, Yuki-kun? I **need** you by my side. You're never going to be free of me. I won't allow it!" Akito lectured as she brought the whip down over and over again, smiling viciously at the crimson that welled up.

39. Kyou watched the blood trickle down his cousin's back, and felt **torn**; part of him was desperate to help yet another part told him he mustn't interfere with his god's will.

46. Akito's anger disappeared almost instantly, the whip lacking **drive** as it merely smacked against the bleeding flesh.

07. In a fluid movement, she dropped to her knees, cradling her dear rat close to her chest as she said the **one** thing Kyou never expected to hear, "I'm sorry, Yuki-kun."

20. Ruby eyes took in the sight laid before him, and found it almost **picturesque**: the god holding her wounded apostle in a tender manner, whispering words of comfort and apology.

30. However, the **ghosts** that lurked in Yuki's eyes when they met Kyou told the redhead that this wasn't the first time Akito's whip had tasted his flesh.

42. "And you," Akito hissed, "I'm not even going to **bother** wasting my strength on you, stupid cat."

13. In response, Kyou bristled yet let the comment slide, for a **change** had overwhelmed him while in the god's presence, telling him to hold his damn tongue for once.

05. Akito released Yuki, stepping back and eyeing her bloodstained yukata with disdain, "What you shared is **wrong**, do you understand that?"

04. "Yes, Akito-sama," the two atoned to the now empty room; they were at **last** free from their god's wrath – for now.


End file.
